Soulbound
Soulbound is a Fantasy story by Joseph Evans, who is also the author of The Phoenix Prophecy and The Ember Effect. The story is currently finished at 30 episodes. Plot Details As a spellcaster at Corvus Academy, can you make your crush fall in love with you in time for the soulbinding ceremony? This story follows a teenaged spellcaster, Sky Summerstone, who unknowingly kills her parents and is instructed to join a Hogwarts-esque academy to train her powers. Her only problem? Her crush that both infuriates her and unbalances her world attends there too. Will this newbie spellcaster, Sky, be able to navigate her new life at Corvus Academy as outside forces threaten her very life? Read the Episode story to find out! Important Characters * Sky Summerstone - The main protagonist of the story. A spellcaster, Sky must navigate her life at Corvus Academy, after the death of her loved ones, once she learns of her spellcaster heritage. Sky is tasked with saving the academy as well as the world. * Chase Jacobs - Sky's main love interest that both infuriates and fascinates her. Chase has an unnatural hatred for Sky, but he tries to overcome those feelings of disgust for her as he begins a new life after learning of his spellcaster heritage as well. He also becomes Sky's popular classmate at Corvus Academy. * Mr. and Mrs. Summerstone - Sky Summerstone's deceased parents. They originally hid their spellcaster heritage away from Sky in hopes to raise her as a normal person. * Lucas Redwillow - The main antagonist of the story. Lucas sets up Sky to ruin her life and he is set on destroying the spellcaster world by opening the Infernus inside Corvus Academy's deepest halls, which houses millions of demons from the afterlife, and killing all spellcasters. By doing this, Lucas is shown to be truly evil and selfish in his actions to harm others, especially Sky. However, Lucas offers Sky the chance of a lifetime just before he is subdued by Sky. * Kaley - Sky Summerstone's best friend and fellow spellcaster at Corvus Academy. Kaley is shown to be eccentric at times and can get into trouble easily (along with Sky) with her lack of knowledge on Magic. However, Kaley is kind and a sensitive friend towards Sky whenever Sky needs a friend to lean on. * Tommy - a supporting character in the story that befriends Sky. It is revealed that he wants to open the Infernus for a specific reason. Sky is also wary of him due to his striking resemblance to Lucas * Amy - Chase's gothic, but nasty and possessive girlfriend. Amy becomes one of Sky's enemies and is a minor antagonist in the story. * Dan Deckton - Chase's two-timing ex-best friend. Dan shows a slight interest in Sky despite knowing that her best friend, Kaley, is practically in love with him. Dan is also in a secret, romantic relationship with someone. * Master Spellcasters - There are several professors at Corvus Academy that both befriend and reluctantly get to know Sky as she navigates her life at Corvus Academy. Trivial Poll: Who did you choose to be Soulbound to? Who were you soulbounded to? Chase Lucas Tommy Dan Kaley Category:Stories Category:User Stories Category:Finished Stories Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:Romance